


Hearing Double

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, i actually hate tags so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Every person on earth can hear their soulmates thoughts. Renjun however can hear two.





	Hearing Double

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic :))))))))))))
> 
> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please   
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day

The first time Renjun heard their voices he screamed. He was young. Younger than normal, but he didn't care. He had heard about people hearing their soulmates early. What scared him was that he heard two voices, not one. It didn't take long before he was over it though. Having two soulmates must be more fun than one.  
He was with a couple of friends in the park when the voices first came. They were yelling just like him. They were both young just like him. It made him happy knowing his soulmates were happy just like him. He never imagined he would have male soulmates, nor two of them, but it made him happy. He didn’t tell his parents for a while. It took him two days to tell them his soulmates had started talking. He knew he was young. He knew he wasn’t supposed to hear them yet. He was only four.  
Later in his life he guessed he heard them early so he would be able to learn more Korean, but he will never know. Not that he cared anymore. He was happy with his soulmates anyway. Even though he hadn’t met them yet he knew he liked them. He loved how one was loud and the other was quiet. How one was constantly eating and how the other often forgot.  
When he did tell his mom about the voices she sent him to the doctor immediately. Not because he was young, but because he heard two people. He didn’t care though as he told the doctor everything. He was four, but he knew soulmates were meant to be.  
«Soulmates are normal. Two not so, but there are people with two. Your son will be okay Mrs. Huang.» His mum let out a sigh as the doctor spoke. Not a negative one, but a positive one. She was happy her son was okay. After that doctor visit he lived life as normal, only learning more Korean. Leaving China when he was older.

Now 16 moving to South Korea for school he was ready to search for them. It was weird hearing thoughts in a foreign language, but he was lucky. He lived in a Korean part of China. Already knowing some Korean.  
The weather was hot. Too hot. He could hear one of his soulmates complaining about the heat, while the other was thinking about ice cream. Renjun smiled to himself. He wondered if they knew he was closer to them. He wasn't even sure if they could hear him.  
His dad had talked to one of his friends to pick him up. Renjun didn't think he needed help, but when Mr. Na walked up to him at the airport he felt safer. The airport was bigger than the one back home. There was too many people.  
"Hello Renjun." Mr. Na was beautiful. His smile magnificent. He looked safe and warm. Like Renjun had known him his entire life.  
"Hello Mr. Na." Renjun had never been a good speaker. He was normally quiet, especially when speaking with strangers.  
"Well you're staying at my place for a couple of days, then your apartment will be ready." He smiled up at Mr. Na. He was thankful for being able to stay at his place, but he was also nervous. What if Mr. Na was single? What if his wife was mean? What if he had kids? All types of questions flew through Renjun's mind.  
"Thank you Mr. Na." Mr. Na only waved his hand towards the exit. Picking up one of Renjun's bags. Renjun knew it was heavy, but Mr. Na didn't show any reaction. They didn't speak until they had started to drive away. Mr. Na was really interested in why Renjun was there.  
"So Renjun. Why are you here?" Renjun smiled at him again. Not ashamed by the answer, but knowing he might have to explain.  
"I'm looking for my soulmates." Mr. Na's face was confused at first then he shook his head. Smiling warmly at Renjun.  
"It's soulmate, Renjun. I'm sure your Korean will get better as you stay here." Renjun laughed at this. It was the first-time people corrected him instead of asking questions.  
"No Mr. Na. I have two soulmates." Again Mr. Na looked confused. He quickly smiled down at Renjun again.  
"How nice. My son, Jaemin, has two soulmates too. He doesn't talk much about them though. Maybe you can talk to him about it in the future." Renjun's mouth fell open. There was more people like him. Who had two soulmates. He wondered how much fun Jaemin had with his soulmates. How often Renjun would meet them.  
The ride to Mr. Na's felt short, but Renjun wasn't sure. He only imagined meeting his soulmates in different situations. Sometimes he was in a cafe meeting only one first, then later the other. Every time he met both he smiled. Hoping it will become true in the future.  
"Come on in Renjun." Renjun decided he would never walk with Mr. Na again. He didn't want to take the elevator and decided that walking up all the stairs to his apartment was smart. It wouldn't have been that bad if they weren't carrying a load of bags.  
"Thank you Mr. Na." All the sudden the voices in his mind became loud. One of them was yelling. Freaking out. Something about his dad being home with a stranger and looking like shit. He laughed a little. Mr. Na looking at him.  
"What's up Renjun?" Renjun could still hear the boy screaming and swearing in his mind.  
"One of my soulmates are meeting somebody new and thinks he looks like shit." Renjun knew he said a bad word in front of Mr. Na, but he didn't care. He was too busy listening to his soulmate.  
"Sounds like Jaemin." Renjun felt he would love Jaemin. By the way Mr. Na spoke about him. As Mr. Na turns away and shouts for Jaemin, he laughs even more. His soulmate was swearing even more now. Praying the person, he was about to meet wasn’t his soulmate.  
"Yes, dad." The most beautiful boy Renjun had ever seen came out of one of the bedrooms. His voice exactly like the one in his mind.  
"Wait you're Jaemin?" Renjun was close to crying. He didn't know if he was ready to meet him yet.  
"Oh, my god." Jaemin looked close to crying to. The two boys walking slowly over to each other. Hugging. As they wrap their arms around each other the tears start to fall. They didn't stop for a while.  
"I guess you guys found one or two of three." Mr. Na looked like a proud dad. Ruffling both boy’s hair. It made Renjun feel at home. He quietly thanked his dad in his mind. Making Jaemin laugh, but he did it too.  
They spent the whole night together. Talking, and playing games. Both happier than ever.  
The next day they didn't even eat breakfast before heading out. Ready to find the third and last member of their soulmate gang. Both thinking about a cafe hoping the last one would hear them, but neither of them could hear each other.  
Four hours later they decided to collect the info they had about the third boy and go look for him instead.  
"He plays soccer after school." Jaemin looked at Renjun weirdly.  
"Really? I didn't know that." Still he wrote it down on the paper in front of them. They did know more than they thought about him. They knew his hobbies and his favourite food. He played soccer and loved burgers. He ate at a restaurant close to a soccer field almost every day. They quickly went on google maps. Searching up burger shops close to a soccer field. Finding one on the opposite side of the city. Yelling in happiness they run to the closest bus stop. Checking how to take the bus to the restaurant. It would take three hours, but they didn't care.  
They talked about everything and anything on the bus. They mentioned kissing. Both deciding they would wait until they were three. To make it special.  
Going off the bus and running into the restaurant they talked louder. Hoping somebody would recognise their voices. Nobody did. Not allowing themselves to feel down they sat down. Ordering a burger each. Now understanding why their soulmate ate here almost every day. The burgers were amazing.  
"We should spend some time here. Three hours on the bus must be for something." Renjun nodded to Jaemin's words. Ready to spend hours talking loudly. The first thing they did was look for the soccer field. Not having to look for long.  
They saw a couple of boys playing. Yelling at each other. It made the two other boys smile. Not necessarily wanting to join, but at the thought of their soulmate having been there a lot. That he might know the names of all the boys playing.  
They walked to the edge of the field. Talking about which of the boys they would like to add to their relationship. One boy had blonde hair running around after the ball. They felt it wasn't him though. Seeing a red-haired boy sitting at the other side of the field watching him. Not looking happy.  
"Should we go talk to him? Asking if he knows a boy who might have two soulmates?" It was Jaemin's time to nod. Standing up with Renjun. Walking quickly across the field. They could feel the eyes on them. The blonde boy had stopped playing and so had everybody else. There was just one boy who didn't watch them. A boy with black hair and green stripes. Both Jaemin and Renjun deciding he was the most attractive.  
It didn't take long before they were by the red-haired boy. Sitting down beside him. His skin was tanned. Renjun thought his skin was beautiful, but not half as beautiful as Jaemin's.  
"Hi." Renjun smiled at the boy as he spoke.  
"Hello?" His voice was cute too.  
"We're just here to ask a question." Jaemin spoke. Making the boy turn around and look at him.  
"Okay. Go ahead." Jaemin and Renjun made eye contact. Nervous for the answer.  
"We were just wondering if you know a boy who has two soulmates. He hasn't met them yet though." Renjun felt his heart jump as the boys smiled. He looked nice for the first time.  
"Yes, Jeno. The one with the green stripes. The really ugly sweaty one." Renjun could hear Jaemin scream in his mind. Making him jump, but quickly start yelling with him.  
"Thank you... sir." Renjun laughed at Jaemin. How could somebody be so cute and dorky?  
"Donghyuck. Want me to call him over?" Both Jaemin and Renjun nodded eagerly. Donghyuck laughed at them as he stood up. Yelling for Jeno. Making the blonde boy react too. Both running over.  
Jeno's smile was beautiful. Squinting his eyes against the sun. Looking at the two unknown boys. Smiling at them.  
"What's up Donghyuck?" Donghyuck didn't say anything. Instead just looking back and forth between Renjun and Jaemin. Silently telling the boys to talk.  
"Hi Jeno." Renjun and Jaemin spoke at the same time. Jeno's smile got bigger. Running closer to the boys. Hugging them. Not needing to hear anymore. He kissed them both on their foreheads.  
"I'm so happy." Jaemin and Renjun knew they would never forget those words. Standing there. Hugging each other. All three over the moon with happiness. It didn't take long before the three boys were in the burger restaurant. Jeno being the only one eating.  
They talked again about everything they could think of. Their families. Their homes.  
"I haven't known you guys for long, but I love you guys." Jaemin sounded small as he spoke. Quickly getting an answer back.  
"We love you too Jaemin." That's the first time Renjun wanted to kiss the others, and he did. Kissing Jaemin, and then Jeno. They were quick kisses, but they made his stomach tingle. Jeno and Jaemin too kissing each other. Seeing his soulmates kiss made him happy too.  
They knew they just met, but they were all excited for the future. Enjoying all their future kisses and the time they would spend together.  
Jeno teaching Renjun and Jaemin how to play soccer. Jaemin teaching Renjun and Jeno how to figure skate. Renjun wasn't sure what to teach the boys, but they kept asking for Chinese lessons. It made Renjun happy hearing the boys sometimes think in Chinese. Kissing them every time they did.  
They all loved each other so much. More than they ever imagined they would do, and they knew they would do that until their deaths.


End file.
